Praecipua
by Tjaygallow
Summary: I am really new to fanfiction and I have a story that I have always wanted to write. I hope you guy enjoy! Review if you want to :3 Chapter 5 is finally up. Chapter 6 coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everything about this day seemed normal...so far. The morning routine, the daily sprint to catch the bus, the paper balls being thrown at my head by 7th and 8th graders while walking down the aisle. It seemed like a regular Thursday in January. I don't know why, but I have the strangest feeling that gsomething is different. When we got to the last stop, a girl about 5'8" with unnatural, bright scarlet scene hair, deep blue eyes, and a little bit of freckles, came on.

"Woah, she must be new," I thought to myself. She seemed really shy, but friendly and naive. After wildly waving like the weird person I am, she caught my gesture and sat next to me.

" Hi, my name Safara Gabija. What's your name," she said in a giggly tone.

" Bahari, Bahari Andrews."

" That's a cool name."Suddenly, she grabbed my face.

" Oh my goodness, your eyes are so pretty. They go really well with your skin. I didn't even know that could happen."

" You are the first person ever to notice my eyes. I'm very average, so I faded into the background."Her facial expression showed pure shock.

" That's impossible, you seem so interesting. I have never met a person with one blue eye and one purple eye. If it isn't obvious, I'm new to Prachipua High and I need someone to help me around," she giggled out. She could not stop giggling if she tried.

" Sure, I'll help you around." The bus came to a stop in front of the school. Half of the people on the bus started to file out. Being a 17 year old giant, it was hard to get out without hitting my head on something. As I walked toward the school, I felt something poke me in my side. I turned to see if it's another person trying to stab me with pencils, instead I see Safara beaming at me. " I'll meet you inside," she said. She planted a kiss on my cheek and dashed away. I stood there dumbfounded as my cheek burned and my stomach twisted. It wasn't anything like an embarrassment burn, it was an actual burn. There's something about this girl I can't quite point out. I came back to reality as I heard bell ring.

.

.

.

I rushed into the room, luckily before the teacher, even though I tripped multiple times. I made it to my seat right when the teacher came in. I don't bother to remember their names. I just call them Mr. or Mrs. I turn to see the scarlet haired giggler, Safara, writing in her notebook. She glanced at me with a little smile, and kept scribbling in her notebook. I couldn't make out her words, except for her name. She quickly slammed her notebook shut.  
I didn't pay attention to class much, or any other class, except for the last class of the day, P.E. As everyone came in after changing into their school t-shirts and gym shorts, the coach told the new students and the socially awkward to sit out for dodgeball day. I was the main target, which made me despise dodgeball day. In the middle of dodgeball, I decided to have a fake injury. I've done this since 7th grade and have gotten pretty good at it, which didn't help my reputation for clumsiness. In the bleachers, I saw Safara writing in her notebook and my best friend Admon trying to spiking his oily brown hair and get her attention.  
" Um hello, are you deaf?"  
" Huh? I'm so sorry, I wasn't listening."  
" That was obvious. Anyways, I'm Admon. Oh, and this is Baha- "  
" Bahari. We've met," said Safara.  
I didn't know what it was about her but it deeply intrigued me. I needed to know more about her. So I walked over and asked them, " Hey, how about we go to the river and hang out there for a while after school?"  
"Sure" said Safara and Admon simultaneously.  
"'Can I come too," said a mysterious voice.  
We searched around the bleachers to see where the voice came from. I look under the bleachers to see light blue, almost white bulging eyes staring at me. I jumped back, only to trip and fall down 4 rows of bleachers. I hate being a klutz. Finally, the darkness took over and I slipped into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

I woke up groggily in the nurses office to see blood on my shirt and hands, Safara, Admon, and a girl with bleach blonde hair and the same eyes that made me end up here in the first place.  
" I am so so sorry," said the girl with the same mysterious voice from earlier.  
" Who is thi-"  
" Bahari, this is my friend, Levina," said Safara.  
" Well, your friend almost killed mine," said Admon.  
" I'm fine." I really wasn't.  
" So, can I go with you guy to the river with you guys," asked Levina.  
She seemed very innocent, so why not?  
" Sure."  
"Yay! I'll go get my stuff."  
" I'll help you," said Safara as she followed her out.  
" I'll stay here. Come on, you gotta get up," said Admon.  
Being 6'2" and him being 5'7", he couldn't help much. After 20 minutes of Admon tugging my arm to get me up, we finally got our stuff and saw Safara and Levina waiting for us outside. This day could not get any better. I couldn't go to basketball practice, because I twisted my ankle and got a gash on my shoulder from the fall, I have two new friends, and I'm going to my second favorite place, the river. I love the ocean even more. Ever since I was 12, I came to a river that was deep in the woods near my house. I feel more alive when I'm near the river and that I'm connected to it somehow. That's how I met Admon. He got lost in the woods, so he stayed by the big oak tree nearby. For some reason he had a guitar with him and started playing it, that's how I found him. We've been like brothers ever since.

.

.

.

After walking for what seemed like forever, we finally got to the river.  
" Wow! This place is amazing," said Levina.  
" Yeah. Hey, I found my favorite spot."  
" You really like this lake don't you," said Safara.  
" He sure does. It's like he's a whole different person here," said Admon with a smirk on his face.  
" Maybe if I put my foot in the water, it will stop my ankle from swelling" I thought to myself. I took off my shoe and sock and dipped my foot into the cold water. I felt a weird surge go through my body. I pulled my foot out of the water and my foot was perfectly fine.  
" What the hell? That only took seconds."  
" Baha, how are you walking," asked Admon.  
" All I did was put my foot in the water."  
" That's... amazing," said Safara.  
" Can you do it again," asked Levina.  
" Hmmm, maybe" I quickly took my shirt off, jumped into the the lake, and scrambled out of the water. I watched in awe as the droplets of water conjoined with my skin, closed the gash, and washed the stained blood on my shoulder away. What was this? What was happening? By the looks on their faces, I could tell they were thinking the same thing.  
"Bahari," two voices screamed. I looked around in confusion to see my twin brother and my younger sister, walking towards us.  
" Guys, I'd like you to meet my twin brother, Kai, and my little sister,Nurita."  
" They're your brother and sister? They look nothing like you, no offense," said Safara.  
" We all have a form of albinism. Like they're white skin and green eyes and my eyes."  
" Can they do what you just did," asked Levina.  
" What did he do," asked Nurita.  
" Nothing."  
Nurita gave me an annoyed glare. "Anyway, mom and dad want us home."  
"Okay. Admon, are you still staying over?"  
"Yeah"  
" Okay come on."

.

.

.

" Dude, how did you do that," asked Admon.  
" Do what?"  
" That thing with the water. It was awesome. I wonder if your brother can do it too?"  
" Maybe, I'll search it up." I picked up my old laptop and typed in, " Water Healing Wounds" and the first thing that popped up was "Hydrokinesis. Special Abilities".  
" What is this?" I clicked on the link and saw all these pictures of people with floating water in their hands. " Hydrokinesis is to manipulate and generate water with your mind. Some people are born with the ability, others learn. The zodiac signs that learn it the easiest are Pisces, Scorpio, and Cancer."  
" Hey, I'm a Pisces."  
" What are you talking about?"  
" This" I showed him the laptop screen. " I might have this."  
" Woah, there's all different kinds."  
" I'll look at them later. We need to get some sleep." I reached for the laptop and he snatched it away to. "Hold on, I'm taking a quiz."  
" Ugh, fine."  
My youngest sister Shira, decides to barge through the door and scream, " Lights out. Nighty night." She flipped my light switch and slammed the door. She's the strange sibling, but we all love her.  
" Your sister is weird. I like it. Huh, geokinesis. That sounds cool. " He closed the laptop and put it on the dresser. As Admon flopped on the spare bed, Kai walked in. " Hey where am I sleeping?"  
" On the couch."  
" Fine, but you'll regret this." He left with with an evil smile on his face.  
" Ugh, his bed is sticky," said Admon in disgust. A chuckle came from outside the door.  
" He has problems" I thought out loud.  
" I bet he does. Night, Baha."  
" Night."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" I might have a special ability," I thought to myself as my woke alarm clock me up. Yesterday was still clear in my mind. I turned off the alarm and threw a pillow at Admon.

" It's morning, get up." He groaned and rolled out of the bed onto the floor.

" Kai does weird stuff on the floor, too." He hopped up as soon as I said that. I walked out of the room with smirk on my face. I walked to the bathroom to see the door was locked. I banged on the door to see Nurita coming out, holding a dead rose.

" Why do have a dead flower," I asked in confusion.

" Because I can do this." The rose in her hand was suddenly alive and full of color. I stared in awe as she put the newly rejuvenated rose in her hair and walked away. My family just gets weirder and weirder. I went through the morning like nothing happened, but that just sent thoughts spinning through my head. My family had certain gifts that we just don't know about, except for me and Nurita, we know about ours. As soon as we all stepped out the door, I had to ask her about earlier.

" How did you do it" I asked Nurita out of excitement. She took the rose out of her hair.

" Idk, I just felt like I was apart of the flower and it was apart of me."

" Maybe I can do that with my ability," I thought out aloud as my siblings, Admon, and I walked to the bus stop.

" Hey, don't you guys think its weird that you are all only separated by a couple months, except for you two," said Admon pointing to me and Kai.

" How did your mom do it?"

I looked at him with a smirk." Well, she took our dad and she..."

The bus pulled up before I could finish.

.

.

.

" Class, we have two new students today, Nerezza and Monte Hillard," the teacher said. They shyly waved to the class. Nerezza had long black hair that covered her face, deep brown, almost black eyes, and pale, but tan skin. Monte had short length black hair, dark gray, metallic eyes, and tan skin. I had the strangest feeling that I knew them from somewhere.  
" I need someone to show them around the school... How about you, Bahari?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Sure." I got out of my seat.  
"This will probably be my only chance to skip class." I said under my breath. I lead the out of the room into the hall.  
" Do you guys have a technology class," said Monte with a thick accent.  
" Yeah, you like technology?"  
" I'm great with it. I'm on my computer almost 24 / 7" We walked through the halls for about 30 minutes talking about each class.  
" You good at anything?"  
" Football."  
" I'm good at being lazy," said Nerezza.  
" Me too, high 5," I told her with a grin on my face.  
" So what made you decide to come to Prachip-" I went face first into the door. I held my nose and we all started laughing.  
" That was hilarious. You seem pretty cool," said Nerezza  
" Yeah, we can hang out later," said Monte. The bell rang and everyone started to come out of the classroom.  
" What class do you guys have next?"  
" P.E," they said  
" Perfect."

.

.

.

" You are just a friend magnet, aren't you," Nerezza said to me.  
" Yeah, he's just too nice," said Levina.  
" Come on, we have to get changed," said Safara. The girls laughed their way into the girls locker room.  
" Come on, we have to go get changed to," I told Admon and Monte. We walked into the locker, only too find a note on my locker. I picked off the note and read, " I know your secret." How could someone know my ability if I barely even know? That meant whoever wrote this, is the one I need to talk to. We all got out of our school shirts and gym shorts and put on our tshirts and jeans.  
" Hey, do you want to come with us to the lake, I think you'd li-"  
" Think fast."  
Admon threw the water out the bucket. I held out my hands to block my face. I waited for the water to hit me, but it never did. I looked to see the water stood still midair. I stared in awe at the water as flowed in the air. How could I do this? I came back to reality and directed the water towards Admon.  
" Woah, that was awesome. How did you do that," said Monte.  
" I... I don't know. Anyway, do you want to come with us to the river?"  
" Sure," he said.  
" Yeah we can go right after I change again," Admon said, ringing out his shirt. I couldn't help but to laugh.

.

.

.

As soon as we reached the woods, Monte basically pushed me towards the river " Try it with the river," said Monte repeatedly. He seemed more interested in my ability than I did. Everyone did. I crouched down, closed my eyes, and focused all of my willpower on the water by putting out my hand. I open my eyes, only to see the whole lake rising into one giant ball. I thought my eyes were decieving me. It's was just like what happened earlier in the locker room. I let my hands fall and everything went black.  
I woke up to a blue, almost hallucinogenic scenery. It seemed like I was floating but stuck at the same time. I realized where i was when I saw a group of clown fish go by. I was underwater. It felt right to be here, but I have to leave. I swam up to the surface to see an island not too far away, being outlined by the sunset. In the blink of an eye. I felt sand under my feet. I start to walk through the trees, not really knowing where I was going, but something inside me did. I finally reached the of this jungle, when I tripped over something. I looked to see a blue ball of fur with black stripes. "What the?"  
The blue ball of fur started to uncurl. It was a baby tiger. I picked it up and looked for any wounds or scars. " I think I'll name you, Ula." She started to lick me and looked into my eyes. " Hey, your eyes are just like mine." I put her on my shoulder and kept walking. None of this really made sense, but I didn't care. Near the shore, I saw a girl crouching next to the water with hair made of flames. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She stood up and turned around to look at me. " Safara?" She pulled me in by my shirt and kissed me.  
" Oh my god, it's broken!"  
I bolted up from my dream with a sharp pain in my leg. I turned around to see Nurita stumbling towards me from the big oak tree through the darkness, with her leg bent at an awkward angle.  
" Nurita, what happened? Where's Admon and Monte?"  
" I fell from the top of the tree trying to get down, after looking for you and broke my leg. They're sprawled out over there unconscious," she said pointing about four yards away. She sat down next to me.  
" I put my hands out to tell them to wait and a second later, a tree branch made them fly all the way over there." She chuckled and winced.  
" We need to get you home, Mom will be worried and when she sees my leg, she'll take me to a hospital." Nurita said trying to get up. _Kinesis_. The word kept repeating in my mind and I couldn't get it to stop. Maybe it can help?  
" I have an idea. Can you make vines?"  
" Yes, why?"  
" Make one right now."  
She pointed toward a tree and a rope-like vine fell from the oak tree. Her newly discovered powers still amazed me.  
"You're really good at that." She smiled.  
I took the vine and wrapped part of it around her leg.  
" Brace yourself." I pulled the vine tight and heard a click  
" Holy fu-" Nurita bit down on her sleeve of her shirt. I hated to see my sister in pain. I hated to see both of my sisters in pain. As much as they bugged me, I always feel they're pain. I didn't know about my brother, he wasn't in pain, as far as I knew.  
I focused on the river again and moved some of it towards her leg. I watched as it soaked into her leg, getting rid of the big purple mark left there. I never thought that I would be using this unnatural power to heal my little sister.  
" Woah. That's awesome. Thanks for taking care of me, beluga," Nurita said with grin. She has always called me beluga, ever since we could speak. Only because she knows how much I liked the ocean. She also couldn't say my name right then. Nurita has always helped me and I had no way to pay her back. I finally found a way to do it.  
" That's what big brothers are for." I helped her to her feet. She took a step forward.  
" It's a miracle, I can walk."  
" Well, in that case, you can help me get those two out of here." She groaned out of laziness.  
" Fine."

.

.

.

Me and Nurita managed to get Admon and Monte out of the woods and back home.  
" Again, I am so sorry for knocking you guys out," said Nurita.  
" It's fine. You can't control you power sometimes," said Admon. I looked through my closet and threw Admon and Monte each a pair of clothes.  
" Here. You guys need these. Ever since we had to drag you guys here, your clothes are dirty."  
" Can I stay here? I can't go back home without being annoyed by my sister," said Monte.  
" Sure, anytime."  
" Thanks."  
I dug more into my closet and found two sleeping bags.  
" You guys need these too. You don't want to sleep on that bed." I shuddered just at the thought of the things that happened on that bed.  
I flopped on the bed and let the drowsiness take over my eyes after this long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt something start to lick my face and play with my shirt. I opened my eyes on to see the same type staring back at me. " Ula?" She meowed back in response. " Oh my god, Ula!" She pounced on my right shoulder and snuggled against my neck. I stroked her blue fur and she started to purr. " Where did you come from? How are you real?" She patted her paws to my temple. " My mind?" She nodded. "You can understand me?" She licked me again and nodded her head. "Pounce." She pounced on my face. "Ow. This is amazing, yet freaky." Another ability, I can make a tiger appear out of nowhere. Great. All of a sudden, I heard three meows come from the left side of the room. I looked over to see three moving objects in a pile of clothes. I got up and moved to see 3 more tigers playing with a sock. "Oh no." One tiger looked just like Ula, but it had green eye, another had brown fur with bright brown eyes, and the last one gray fur with metallic gray eyes. Did I make ese tigers, too? " This is crazy." I heard someone groan and move behind me. I looked to see Kai starting to roll out of bed. The the blue tiger leaped onto Kai's bed, crawled up his back, and messed with his hair.  
" What the hell? Holy fu-"  
" Shhhhh, calm down."  
" Why is there a tiger and why is it blue?"  
" I don't know, but we have to hide them."  
" Why are you hiding them," said a voice from across the room. I looked behind me to see Admon playing with the brown tiger's ears.  
" I'm guessing that tiger is for Monte," he said pointing to the gray tiger nibbling on Monte's ear.  
" We have to keep them somewhere."  
" Fine, but where," asked Kai.  
" I know where. Lets get dressed."

.

.

" This is so strange. How did these colorful fur balls just apper out of nowhere?"

" I dont know, but we have to build a fence out of something we can find in the woods."  
" Hey guys, look what I found in my backyard," said a voice from across the river. We all looked to see Safara waving at us from across the lake, with a red fur ball in her arms. Without thinking, I walked towards Safara. I looked into her face and saw amazement. I didn't know why until I looked down. I was walking on water. I looked back and saw that Monte and Admon had the same expression. Kai looked unimpressed, so did his tiger.  
" I can do that too," he said with a smirk. He walked right up to me and laughed.  
" He can do the same thing you can," said Monte, still awe struck.  
" Must be a twin thing."  
Out of nowhere, Admon started stopped. We all looked confused until the last stop. The ground on both sides of the river rose and connected.  
" Oh my god, I just made a bridge. Come on Monte," he said with excitement. We all get across the see Safara holding another tiger, with orange stripes.  
" Plus, I built a barrier that no one can see," she said pulling back branches. It was a medium sized area surrounded by wire and tall bushes.  
" This is perfect."  
We all put our tigers in the barrier with four raw steaks and a bowl of milk. We hid the barrier and crossed the river.  
" We have to tell everyone why we left."  
" Oh, Bahari," said Safara. " I have to tell you something."  
" What is it?" She leaned in to my ear.  
" I know your secret."

.

.

.

" How do you guys have these awesome abilities," said Monte in slight frustration.  
" No one knows. We just have them. I'm sure you have an awesome ability too," said Admon.  
" It all depends on the element you are attracted to the most. Like, me and Kai have always been attracted to water, and Admon is attracted to earth."  
" And I'm attracted to fire," said Safara.

" Well, the only thing I'm attracted to metal," he said, picking up some scrap metal.  
" See? I find it everywhere."  
" I think there was a kinesis for that, it was call ferra... ferri-"  
" Ferrokinesis. It's the manipulation of metal with the mind," said Safara.  
" How come you know so much about kinesis," I asked her.  
" I study it. I can control flames. I can also have it on me and not get burned," she said. "Find some sticks and I'll show you." We found a couple sticks and Safara rubbed two of them together. After a minute or two, she made a spark and set the sticks aflame. She closed her eyes and put her hand into the flame. She lifted her hand and the flames danced across her hand. I wanted to run from the fire, yet I wanted to stay. She kept the flame there for a while, then closed her hand. "See? No burns."  
" Wow, that's amazing."  
" Yeah, it is," she said sheepishly. There was a small sign of desire in her deep blue eyes. They made me feel like I was deep underwater. There was a sudden flare in her eyes, and in one blink, they were a deep maroon.  
" Woah, how did you do that," I asked still amazed by the change.  
" Do what?"  
" Make your eyes change color. They were blue, and now they're red."  
" Oooh, you were looking into her eyes," said Admon putting his elbow in my side. Embarrassment filled my stomach. I punched him in the shoulder. " Shut up."  
" Well, we gotta get back home. Our mom is waiting for us. Bye Safara," said Kai.  
"Bye," she said and skipped away. What was this weird feeling I was having? It only came when I was around... Safara. We are complete opposites, but I feel some kind of attraction. I know I can figure out what this is, just not now.

.

.

Me and Kai got back home before our parents did usually. I went upstairs, changed into some gym shorts and a wife beater, and went straight to my laptop. I found the article from before and clicked the " More Info" section. I found something that might have been related to earlier today. "Hydrokinetics, also known as water benders, are sometimes attracted to their natural enemy, Pyrokinetics, or fire benders. This is extremely rare. The children of a Hydrokinetics and a Pyrokinetic are very powerful" "So means these feelings are natural. Great, but that also means-"

" You're in love." I looked to see Kai smirking at me.

" What are you talking about?"

" I could tell be the way you looked at her. She kinda looked at you the same way. Maybe she likes you too."

" Yeah, right." I closed my laptop and put it under my bed. Was he right? Just thinking about it made my stomach go in knots. She couldn't like me. I'm just a shadow on a wall. Plus I couldn't like someone this fast, it's impossible. Out of nowhere, a scream came from the hallway. I sprang up and rushed to my sisters' room. I see Shira panting and smiling.

" What happened?" She looked at me and screamed again. I was picked up off of my feet and slammed into the wall. I swore I heard my ribs crack.

" Oh my god are you okay? I don't know how I did that."I looked up to see Shira standing over me. She extended her hand and I took it.

" I think I'll be fine." I got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen, with my torso aching in pain. I could feel the energy stirring in my arms and legs as I walked toward the sink. I turned the knob and held my hands out. The water clung to me and traveled up my arms to my chest. The water soaked in and 4 of my ribs clicked. A surge of coolness went down my spine.

" I love being a water bender."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke earlier than expected. And by earlier than expected, I mean it's 3 a m. I found some jeans, a sweatshirt, and my favorite pair of converse. I got 5 steaks and a gallon of milk from the fridge and snuck out. I found the river, as it glowed at night. I walked across and saw the secret barrier. I was expecting to see those little tigers from yesterday, but these were two times as big. Their colors seemed more fluorescent and metallic. I slowly stepped in and they looked at me. Ula seemed to be the biggest of them all. She came running towards me and tackled me. Ula started licking my face.  
" Hey Ula, I see you missed me." She stuck her face down my sweatshirt.  
"What are you-" She came back up with my sapphire necklace in her mouth.  
I never showed this to anyone, and no one knows about it, besides Kai. I got it from...my older brother.  
.

.

.

My family never speaks of Hadrian. Every time I look into dad's face, I see him. he got this necklace for me and Kai's 10th birthday, the same day he left. He gave Kai an emerald necklace. After he left, mom and Shira were in tears and Nurita and dad were stern. Me and Kai didn't know what to do with the necklaces, so we kept them. We haven't talk about Hadrian since.  
.

.

.

The sapphire started to glow in the pattern of a heart beat. I remember Hadrian saying something about it sensing danger. I gave all of the tigers the meat and milk. I looked up to see a big flame. I start to walk towards it, as cautious as I possibly could. I got to the flame, and there in the middle of the flame, stood a girl with deep yellow, almost gold hair, with orange and red ends. She stood up and turned around. When I saw who it was, I couldn't believe it. It was Safara. Her eyes glowed a deep ruby red. When she met my eyes, the flame surrounding her died immediately. She started to blush.  
" No one has seen me at my full power," she said. I couldn't make any words for what I saw. It was scary, yet amazing.  
" I...um..."  
" I can teach you how to channel your full power, if you want."  
" Uh...your hair..."  
" Oh, that. My hair is like this when I channel my power. So, do you want me to teach me to teach you, or not."  
"I...uh...sure." She took my hand and lead me to the river.  
" Sit down, and close your eyes."  
" The last time someone told me that, my face was drawn on."  
" Let me guess, Kai?"  
" Yep."  
" Figures. Anyway, close your and focus all of your energy to your core." Her voice started to fade as I focused. Suddenly a bright ball of light appeared in front of me. I looked down at my body and my shirt was gone. In the middle of my chest, there was a glowing tattoo of a crescent moon with three waves coming from it. I made a run for the ball of light. The ball of light started to turn into a tunnel. As I ran, I see a black window blocking the path. I went into a full speed sprint and crashed right through, falling into a blinding white abyss.  
.

.

.  
My eyes flood open and I am in a blue-tinted, circular dome. Its a bubble. I took a deep breath and reached my hand out, only to realize that the bubble is filled with water. I think I just found a new ability. I looked to see Safara standing with a smirk on her face. I clenched my fist and the bubble burst.  
" Huh, I never reached my full power on my first try. You must be a natural."  
I looked down to see I was completely dry. Things were happening too fast this week. What day was it? Doesn't matter. Just after that, I knew something good, bad, and amazing would happen. I don't know when of where, but I can just feel something will happen in the pit of my stomach. There's something else there also, but I couldn't describe it. I only hoped it wasn't love. No one ever loved me except my family. I would not blame her if she didn't love me. Wait, why am I talking about love? I came back to focus, only to notice that I'm looking into Safara's eyes. Crap.  
" Are you just gonna stare at me, or are we gonna finish this short lesson," she said in an impatient tone. A rustling came from the distance. A group of people literally came from the shadows. I recognized 4 out of those 5 people, Bamber, Raka, Jossa, and Mara. I've had a burning hatred for them ever since 6th grade.  
" Well, well, look who we have have here, Bah-ugly and that new chick," said Raka.  
" Ew, she changed her hair," said Mara. Anger started to swell inside me, and by the look on Safara's face, she was feeling the same. I swore I saw the end of her hair spark.  
" What do you want," Safara spat at them.  
" We want this part of the woods," snapped Jossa.  
" Well, we're not leaving," I snapped back.  
" You might want to leave, or someone won't see the light of day," said Bamber, pulling out a club, with Jossa, Raka, and Mara pulled out an axe, sword, and spear out of thin air. My necklace started to grow and stretch out. The necklace formed into a medium-sized composite bow in my hands, while a quiver full of arrows appeared on my back. My body seem to go on autopilot as I took a arrow, pulled back, and shot it. I hit a bullseye. Right in the middle of Jossa's forehead. She dropped like a rock, and her body burst into black smoke. Raka threw the spear and it grazed my arm. I couldn't feel it because of my adrenaline, but I knew I would later. A dagger appeared in Raka's neck, and black sand spurted out. he dropped to his knees and burst too. Safara ran towards the knife, picked it up, slammed and twisted it into Mara's chest. I shot one more arrow, that went straight through Bamber's throat. Black sand came out of his mouth. He choked out," You will pay for this soon." He burst into smoke. The fifth person looked terrified and ran away. My necklace shrunk and attached around my neck.  
" Well that just happened," Safara panted. I put my hand in the lake and the graze disappeared.  
" You are really good with a dagger. Uh, where did it come from exactly," I asked her.  
" Thanks. I got it from my mother. I keep it in my belt loop, in case something like that happens." Time seemed to slow down, and Safara seemed to have a glow to her. I could define every detail on her like I did when I first saw her. She was so...so beautiful. There was a strange white glow behind her with bleach blonde hair. I came back to focus, quickly sprinted and caught the stranger by the arm. I saw the same eyes that were under the bleachers.  
" Levina, what are you doing here? And where have you been," I asked in slight frustration.  
" I was just wandering around the woods, and I heard arguing. I haven't been around because I've been flying. Literally."  
" Wait, you can fly," asked Safara.  
" Yeah. I can bend the air around me and fly. Watch." She put her hands to her side and her feet lifted from the ground.  
" That is so cool. I can change my hair and eye color with fire."  
" What can you do Bahari?" I walked onto the river surface. " This."  
" Hah, your like Jesus. That's funny, because your black," Safara chuckled.  
" Your lucky I don't take offense to that." If only she knew the real reason why. "I can breathe underwater too."  
" Oh, so you're like a merman. Where's your tail," asked Levina with a grin on her face.  
" I don't have that, but it would be cool to have tail."  
" I have to go, my mom is probably waking up by now. See you at school tomorrow," Levina said and she took off into the early morning sky.  
" I think I should go too. I don't want my mom to not see me at home and flip out. Bye," said Safara and she dashed off, with her hair flowing behind her, making it look like it was an actual flame. I looked back over to remains of the people we killed. They're weapons were still there and covered in lack sand. I walked over and reached down for them and they transformed into a necklace, a bracelet, a ring, and a pair of earrings. I picked them up and put them in my pocket. I could see the sun in the horizon. I ran home as fast as I could.  
.

.

.

I climbed into my room through the window and flopped on the bed. I was surprised no one had woken up yet, it was 7.  
" I'm awake too, Bahari."  
I looked to see Kai shifting in his bed to look at me.  
" How did you do that?"  
" We're twins, remember? There are always those twins that are able to read each others minds and feel each others pain. Watch, we will say a number at the same time, and see if its the same. 1, 2, 3."  
" 8," we said simultaneously.  
" Let's try it again," I told him.  
" Okay. 1, 2, 3."  
" 2"  
" See? We're naturally connected," said Kai with a smirk on his face.  
" No wonder those random, disgusting thoughts just popped into my head throughout the week." Kai's smirk turned into a grin, then suddenly soured.  
" Oh god, not grandma," he exclaimed. I walked out of the room with a triumphant smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You ready?" I nodded my head. Safara held her hands out, and a enormous flame appeared. She swung the flame around like a whip and towards me. I held up my arms to block my face. A shield of water quickly formed around me. I saw flame scrape the shield and make steam. i took the shield down and made the water from the lake rise. I shaped it into a lasso and sent it towards Safara. It wrapped around her forearm. I pulled her towards me and froze the water lasso.  
" When did you learn to do that," she asked me. I smiled at her. " It just came to me naturally." The lasso melted and Safara kicked me in my chest, sending me flying.  
" Rule number 1, don't show your opponent mercy." She was pretty feisty when she fought. That made me attracted to her more. She started to walk towards the big oak. I hastily got up, turned her around, and pinned her against the tree in one swift movement. My arm was against her neck, but not enough to crush her windpipe.  
" Rule number 2, never turn your back on your opponent," I told her. I didn't realize how close our faces were.  
" Well played," she replied. I removed my arm from her neck as the ground started to shake. Suddenly, something clung to my back with its hands around my neck, but not exactly choking me. I managed to pull it off and slam it on the ground, only to see Admon start to slightly writhe in pain. He slowly got up from the ground, getting the dirt off of his clothes.  
" Well, that hurt. Rule number 3, always be aware of your surroundings." He was then flung by a gust of wind across the river. Levina floated down from the trees.  
" Rule 4, expect the unexpected," she said. Levina pulled out a medium-sized container from behind the tree. "I brought food," she said as she trotted towards us. For the next 30 minutes, we ate subs, 3 bags of chips, and 2 containers of cookies.  
" Hey, weren't Kai, Nerezza, and Monte suppose to come for training," asked Admon.  
" Kai went to play paintball. I don't know about Nerezza and Monte." Out of nowhere, a pitch black dome surrounded us. By the sound it made when you hit it, it was covered with steel wire. I reached my hand towards the middle, only to feel three others. I felt a warmness from my shoulder to my fingers. A small orb of light appeared at the middle of our touching finger tips. It began to grow larger and larger, and I could see Safara, Levina, and Admon's face. The orb grew to the same size and the dome, and the darkness of the dome shattered like glass. I was right about the steel wire, it was still around us.  
" How did that happen," asked Nerezza.  
" We don't know. All of our hands touched and this ball of light appeared," replied Levina.  
" Can you get this things from around us," asked Admon. " I hate being in small spaces." Monte pulled out a small remote and pressed a couple buttons. The steel wire retracted into the ground. I reached into my pocket and felt the weapons from yesterday in their jewelry form.  
" Hey guys, I have something." They all walked over and I showed them the accessories.  
" What's with the jewelry," asked Monte. " There actually weapons. Yesterday morning, me and Safara got into a fight with that gang from school. They weren't there today, because they're dead. One of them got away."  
"Yeah," said said Safara. " They turned to black sand when we did.  
" That's awesome," said Nerezza and Monte simultaneously. I gave Levina the necklace, Admom the bracelet, Nerezza the earrings, and Monte the ring. From what I remember, the necklace was the axe, the bracelet was the sword, the earrings were the club, and the ring was the spear. My choice seemed to fit them.  
" What is your weapon," asked Admon.  
" A composite bow. Safara's is a dagger." I looked up to see the sky is a bright cerulean, but from beyond the trees, abnormally dark clouds seemed to cascade through the sky.  
" It looks like it might rain," said Levina.  
" Let's see who can get to Bahari's house first," said Admon.  
" Why my house?"  
" It's nicer," he replied. "Okay, ready, set, go." We all start towards the woods. I got in the lead, with Admon, Levina and Monte close behind. I dodged tree after tree, jumped over bushes, and tumbled down a small hill I don't remember seeing. The dark clouds seemed to roll in faster and faster. I crashed through a tall bush, only to almost fall in traffic. I yelled back," Don't run any further." I figured I was too late, since Safara and Admon came rushing out, tackling me. Nerezza, Levina, and Monte came walking right after them. We managed to get up and brush ourselves off.  
" We went the wrong way and the clouds are coming in faster. We have to find some shelter," I informed them. "Levina, are you feeling powerful?"  
" Yes."  
" Good. We need you to get us over this highway."  
" Okay, that's easy. Bend your knees."  
" What?" Before I could ponder on why she said that, all of us were airborne. We landed on the other side in one big heap. We all groggily got up to see Levina floating towards us.  
" Sorry," she said. " I should have prepared you more."  
" That would have been nice," said Monte. I looked down the street to see an old abandoned building. It looked like an old gym. I dashed towards the building, and by the sound of stomping feet, everyone followed. We made it to building, and saw the window were sprayed black. We tried to open the front door, but it was rusted shut. I looked to see the dark clouds' progress. They had just crossed the horizon. We go around the building and find a back door. I managed to kick it open. The inside wasn't that bad. All it needed was some new paint and flooring and it would look brand new. It didn't matter now. We just needed shelter. Levina managed to find the lights, and everyone else found some chairs. For about 20 minutes, we talked about our abilities.  
" Those aren't rain clouds," said Nerezza, looking out the window. " There something made by evil kinetics. I can sense the darkness from them. Even though I have a dark ability, I use it for good."  
" Maybe that crew was bigger than we thought," Safara said, looking at me with slight concern.  
" Well if they are, then we need to be prepared. We have our weapons, and our powers to help us. We can start practicing hand -to-hand combat, and enhance our power control. All we need is a place to practice."  
" How about here?" asked Monte. " It's in decent shape, I can do the wiring, and set up a disguising system, so when we leave, it still looks abandoned."  
" You can do that," asked Admon.  
" And more," he replied with a glint of pride in his eyes.  
" Great, we have it settled," said Safara." Me and Levina will bring paint tomorrow."  
" I took tai-kwon-do and still have some equipment left over. I'll have Kai help me with that."  
" Wait," said Nerezza. " We need a signal for when one of us is in danger."  
" We'll how about this," Levina said. She did a two note whistle and clapped her hands twice.  
" It kinda sounds like your calling a dog," snorted Admon. " It could work."  
I looked at my phone to check the time and my stomach dropped. I forgot to pick up Shira, Nurita from the mall. " Oh my god, I have to go."  
" I'll go with you," said Safara. Why does she want to come along? It doesn't matter.  
" Okay, come on."

.

.

.

" It took you long enough to get here." Shira's arms were covered with bracelets, Nurita had 3 or 4 shoe boxes, and Kai was splattered with paint. They all climbed in the back seat of my gray and blue 2009 Camaro.  
" Sorry, I got held up with something."  
" Whatever," said Shira. " Hey, did you hear about that one group going missing? I think of them-" I had a feeling on what she was going to say next. I gestured for her to cut it out while Safara's back was turned. " Was your ex. Jossa wasn't it," she continued. I covered my face with my hands.  
" Your ex? No wonder you killed her first." All three of there eyes widened and jaws dropped.  
" You killed her," asked Nurita.  
" Actually most of her group. One of them got away."  
That's awesome," Kai exclaimed. I look out the window to see that the clouds were gone. The drive home was mostly quiet. When we got home after we dropped Safara off, our parents were going on about getting a pool. I went to my room and flopped onto my bed. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I finally have some time to myself. This week was hectic. I have 4 new friends, a pet tiger, and a small crush. Was it really small, or was I just in denial? There's something there, thats for sure. I didn't believe in that "Love at first sight" stuff, but this was just something different. I just had to see how it works out. In the meanwhile, I had work to do. I went to the garage and found the old equipment Kai and I used. They were mostly practice dolls. I loaded my car with the equipment, and managed to grab my camera before taking off to the abandoned building.

.

.

.

I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself. My bow loaded in one hand, three blades in the other. Practice dolls were all around the room. I remembered that I set up camera up, to see how I do. I took more deep breathe, as my body slipped into autopilot. My body went into a fighting stance. I ran full speed at the first doll and roundhouse-kicked it in the head. The head only hung from a thread after that. I turned around and shot another doll in the forehead. I tucked and rolled into a split on my left and threw the blades at a doll in the corner. All three blades went into its neck. I swiped my foot under the post one of the dolls was sitting on. I got up and did 5 backward handsprings across the room to the last doll. I took the doll by the neck and threw it in the air. I jumped higher than I ever thought I could and did a tornado kick. That move is almost impossible and I haven't done one since I was 13. I landed with a stomp. My being started to slip back into my body. I looked around to see what I did. The dolls were a wreck. I heard clapping behind me and sharply turned around, ready to fight. I relax when I see its just Safara.  
" That was awesome." Butterflies started to flutter in my stomach.  
" Thanks. What are you doing here?"  
" I forgot my jacket. Oh and to give you this." She walked over and yanked me down, so we were face to face. She pressed her lips against mine. I jolt up from my bed, infuriated with my mind, for having me to suffer with reality.


End file.
